


Его подарок

by triskelos



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triskelos/pseuds/triskelos
Summary: Название: Его подарокАвтор: triskelosПейринг: Джек/ДжонРейтинг: PGВремя: до всего, где-то в будущем. POV Jack, POV John
Relationships: Jack Harkness/John Hart





	Его подарок

У его подарка ехидная, напряженная улыбка и горькие от черного кофе губы. Приятнее всего эти губы целовать вечером, когда они становятся приветливее и расслабленнее от виски. Его подарок любит целоваться. Но больше – то, что следует за поцелуями.  


Работать с его подарком сложно. Сложно думать о временных разломах, когда подарок жарко дышит в шею и больше всего хочется прижать его к ближайшей ровной поверхности.  


У его подарка скверный характер, куча вредных привычек и он в любой момент может, не моргнув глазом, всадить ему нож в спину. Его подарок часто заваливается к нему среди ночи и, разбудив, еще ни разу не дал уснуть снова. Его подарок любит, когда он легонько царапает ему затылок, и от этого, довольно жмурясь, кладет ему голову на плечо.  


Его подарок – настоящая головоломка, а он всегда любил сложные задачи.  
  
У его подарка голубые глаза, пальто, пропахшее дымом пожаров, и смех, от которого пуговицы на рубашке расстегиваются сами собой.  


И этого ему всегда было достаточно.


End file.
